


New Life and a Demon

by Forever_Destiel



Series: Amulet + Demon [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rosario + Vampire, Amulet + Demon pilot, Boys Kissing, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Character Death Outside of Castiel or Dean Winchester, Dean is a Sweetheart, Demon Dean Winchester, Demons can eat souls through a kiss, F/M, First Day of School, Human Castiel, Human Dean Winchester, Impala, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Anime, Inspired by Rosario + Vampire, Kansas, Lisa Braeden is evil, M/M, Samulet, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Destiel/pseuds/Forever_Destiel
Summary: 1x01;Castiel Novak is a somewhat exceptional student who failed to get into any prestigious high schools due to his lack of participation, but is accepted into Academiae Inferno. There he meets a handsome man named Dean Winchester and he claims to be a demon! If this weren't strange enough for Castiel, it turns out he's the only human in the school and he's already made an enemy of a succubus!Skip the first chapter if you've read the now-deleted teaser





	1. Chapter 1

Everything seemed to be happy-go-lucky for everyone on the first day of school. Buses were taking students by the dozens to their new schools, some girls riding bikes, others making sure their outfits were in order as they were walking. Everyone appeared content with their lives at the moment. Well, almost everyone.

While his friends were off going to well-known and prestigious academies for high school, Castiel Novak was sitting on a bus heading off to who-knows-where to a school he’d never even heard of.

Closing his eyes and tipping his head back onto the upholstered seats, Castiel sighed and mulled over his bad decisions. His grades were perfect, really, but his lack of participation in school activities left him with much to desire. He’d been rejected from all of the schools he’d applied to and had thought he was done for. Fortunately, he’d found a flyer that advertised a school with a curriculum and students “like no other”. He let out a breath before looking down at the student pamphlet he held in his hand, which was slightly shaking. He frowned slightly and held it still. Damn his anxiety.

He began to read it over, immersed in the subject matter, as the bus drove him away from his home in Pontiac. He’d had to wake up extra early, considering the trip was nine hours away. He was going from Illinois to somewhere in Kansas, whether it be Lawrence or Lebanon, he couldn’t remember. “Hey,” the bus driver called. Castiel tilted his head to the side to see him past the rows of seats, glancing at him through the mirror before going back to the road. “You’re a new student at Academiae Inferno, right?” Castiel tried repeating the school’s odd name, and it felt as if he was speaking some dead language. He decided he’d look up the name later, nodding. “In that case, you better prepare yourself. That’s a pretty scary-ass school.” Castiel knit his brow.

“What?” he asked quietly. He looked to his phone as they neared a sign saying “Welcome to Kansas!”, seeing it was ringing. He smiled and picked it up, putting the device to his ear and answering the call. As soon as they passed the sign the signal cut out, Castiel frowning and trying to call the number back. He gave up trying after a few calls, the bus finally arriving at the school grounds. Castiel looked around, seeing dark woods and a heavy atmosphere. The bus parked at the end of the lot, Castiel stepping off with his duffel bag of clothes and supplies on his arm, bumblebee backpack strapped securely. 

“Is the school over there?” he asked the bus driver, pointing down the darkened pathway.

“I’d be careful if I were you.” Castiel barely had time to react before the bus driver drove away, Castiel staring at the yellow vehicle until it disappeared into a small dot. He sighed and straightened his tie, trying his phone again. He only got a dial tone, which he found strange; he’d had a signal before they went into Kansas.

Castiel swallowed as he began walking down the beaten dirt path, the sky covered by protruding trees. He became lost in a small, decrepit graveyard, hearing something and whipping around. He sighed at seeing only a squirrel, continuing on his way. He heard the purring of an engine and looked over to see one swerve by, nearly crashing into him. Castiel jumped back, dropping his bag and falling. He groaned from pain from landing on a rock, the man inside the car running out to him - actually, it seemed more like he appeared in front of Castiel.

“You okay?” Castiel nodded and took the outstretched hand, stumbling into the man’s arms. He took in a sharp breath and stepped back, taking his bag.

“I- I’m sorry,” he apologized.

“Don’t worry, it’s my fault for scarin’ you.” The man smiled and Castiel ceased blinking for a moment; the man was handsome, with his bright green eyes and enchanting grin. He had a charming air around him and Castiel blushed. He was… he looked like an angel. The man paused, narrowing his eyes at him for a second, before stepping closer. He fumbled with his amulet and smirked. “You smell amazing, y’know that?” Castiel furrowed his brow in confusion.

Without any indication, the man ran a hand through his hair before cupping Castiel’s cheeks and leaning in, kissing him. Castiel’s eyes immediately closed on reflex, feeling how soft his lips were. They finally opened wide when he realized his predicament, the man breaking the kiss as if sensing his hesitance. “Damn, you’re a good kisser. Taste awesome, too.” Castiel’s face burned hot and he swallowed nervously.

“Wh-what was that for?” he questioned softly. The man chuckled.

“I just wanted a nibble of that bright soul of yours.” He laughed when Castiel cocked his head. “Can’t help it! I’m a demon.”


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel froze when he said those words. He stepped back, tripping over an old and gnarled root and tripping once more. The man merely watched him casually, Castiel’s chest rising and falling quickly. “You-you can’t be serious.”

“Yeah. I am.” Castiel stood and brushed off his clothes, the man noticing the pamphlet in Castiel’s coat. “So, you’re going to Academiae Inferno too, huh?” Castiel nodded, looking down. How could he so easily dismiss the mention of his being a demon? Was he joking? Castiel couldn’t tell, instead focusing on his sudden fatigue. 

“It’s my first year,” he answered quietly.

“Mine too. Ain’t that great?” He paused. “So, what d’ya think about demons? Just wondering. Some of the guys I meet are uber-religious, and I don’t really get that vibe from you. Just being sure.” Castiel narrowed his eyes. It must be a joke.

“Demons are… They’re fine,” Castiel said apprehensively. Truly, they weren’t fine with him. He wasn’t “uber-religious”, but he was afraid of them. Unholy creatures that took and corrupted souls scared him with the mere suggestion. “I suppose if you’d like to call yourself a demon, then that’s all the more power to you.”

“That’s great! We can be friends, right?” Castiel couldn’t really resist the smile that the man offered.

“Of course,” he said with a nod. The man nodded back.

“Nice. I was kinda dreading coming here without a friend or two. Nice to have you.” He held out his hand and Castiel took it, shaking firmly. “Dean. Dean Winchester, demon.” Castiel became paralyzed for a second before smiling back.

“Castiel Novak. It’s great to meet you.” The man gave him a wink and Castiel blushed again. He couldn’t help but think the man was extremely handsome; he looked perfect. Despite claiming he was a demon, he appeared divine. He couldn’t really believe he had the opportunity to go to school with someone so kindhearted and beautiful. Dean turned and went to his car, beckoning Castiel over.

“C’mon, Cas, I’ll drive you there. Not too far from here.” Castiel was cautious for a moment. He’d only just met this man and he invited him into his car. Usually, that sounded like the beginning of something dangerous. Dean rounded to the driver’s side and leaned over it, elbow on the roof and head in his hand. “What’re you waiting for?”

“N-Nothing,” Castiel said, shaking his head and hurrying to the passenger’s seat. He sat quietly and listened to the engine purr as Dean turned on some classic rock.

“So, Cas, how’d you end up here?” Dean questioned, glancing to him before redirecting his sight to the road. Castiel’s cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

“Well, I…” He sighed and looked into his lap. “I was rejected from every school I applied to.” Dean rose his eyebrows and laughed.

“You don’t seem like the type of guy anybody could reject.” Castiel smiled half-heartedly and looked out the window for the duration of the car ride, wondering how he’d truly ended up in a random stranger’s car going to a school in Kansas.

Not too long after Castiel had thanked Dean for the ride and they’d gone their separate ways, Castiel rushing to his dorm room to put away his things neatly before getting to class. He sat in his seat on the far right side of the class, near the back, and looked up at the teacher. “Good morning, class,” he said gruffly, “if you’re new, welcome to Academiae Inferno.” Castiel smiled a little as he set his books up carefully, ready for notes on anything important. He had to admit, everyone seemed quite nice. He felt a bit lucky. “I’m sure everyone knows this, but along with the state with over half of the population, every single one of the faculty and students in this school are supernatural creatures.” Castiel’s smile faded. “Currently the planet is under the control of humans, and, for supernatural creatures who want to coexist, this school teaches you all how to adapt to their really weird ways.” Castiel raised his hand slightly but put it down. “That brings us to our first rule.” 

Castiel let out a soft breath and took up his pen, writing as he spoke. “Under no circumstances can you use your powers on school grounds unless it is for eating purposes or things you can’t control; for example, a werewolf can’t prevent changes during the full moon,” Castiel repeated to himself. It took a moment for the words to sink in, but when it did, he swallowed thickly.

“Rule number two,” the teacher continued, “it’s strongly recommended that you don’t reveal what you are to any other student.” Castiel felt a shiver go up his spine.

“Those rules are stupid,” one student beside him groaned. The teacher looked down at the roster.

“And you’re… Lisa Braeden.” The dark-haired girl nodded and sat up, thrumming her perfectly-manicured nails against her desk.

“If we spot a human, what should we do?” she asked rhetorically, “I say we make them our slave.” She pulled out a tube of lipstick and her compact mirror, touching up her makeup. “Or eat them. Throw them to the ghouls.” The teacher laughed.

“Well, there isn’t any chance of that happening,” he said, dismissing the idea, “the school is surrounded by a barrier that prevents humans from coming through. Though…” He shrugged. “They’d be killed on the spot.” Castiel felt his hand shaking from where he’d hidden it under his desk from fear. He knew he was human but wasn’t sure if this all was some elaborate joke he wasn’t in on. Still, the threat sounded real. Lisa looked at him for a second before shrugging.

“I don’t know, but I swear I’ve been smelling a human since I walked into class.” The door opened and everyone looked toward it.

“Sorry I’m late,” he apologized, getting to the front of the classroom. He smiled widely. “Hey, everybody, I’m Dean Winchester.” Murmuring rippled through the room about his looks, but the moment Dean spotted Castiel he chuckled. “Hey, Cas.” All heads turned to him, each wearing a matching glare.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel went down the busy hallways with Dean by his side, talking to him casually. He stared at his feet as everyone chattered around them. “Look at that hot guy!” one of them commented. Castiel glanced up to see the students gushing and staring at Dean, both male and female students alike.

“So handsome!”

“What the actual Hell is that scrawny bastard doing with him?”

“He isn’t even cute!”

“I like him.” There was the sound of a punch landing and someone shouting. An argument broke out between a few girls, Castiel noticing one pulling at another’s hair. He let out a breath and continued looking down at the tiles. All the students were gawking at them both and Castiel began thinking. This must’ve been a dream, it couldn’t be real. A school full of monsters and a demon as his new best friend?

Dean led him outside and continued talking about something as they got snacks from the vending machine. They both reached for their food and Castiel pulled his hand back with their fingers brushed. Dean laughed and looked over to him. “You’re funny, y’know that?”

“I- I am?” Castiel wondered aloud. Dean rolled his eyes and smiled as they went to sit on a bench outside the school building side by side. Castiel quietly ate his chips - that tasted strangely like chicken, titled “Skin Chips” - and Dean opened his bag, looking down into it and pausing. Instead of digging into his “Soul Snacks”, he turned his attention toward Castiel.

“Cas… There’s something about you I can’t put my finger on.” Castiel froze, chuckling nervously.

“What would that be?” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck and setting his bag in his lap. Dean leaned closer to him, pouting a little.

“Your soul… It tastes human but with a little something that makes me wonder what you are. I mean, I’ve had tons of souls before, but yours tastes kinda weird. It’s like - how the Hell do I explain this? - I don’t know. Divine, I guess.” Castiel frowned. But he was human - although Dean didn’t need to know that. Dean smirked. “Why don’t you let me have another taste so I can find out for sure?” Castiel looked down into his lap and blushed, face hot.

“Hey, hot stuff,” he heard a voice call. He looked up to see the woman, Lisa, standing a few feet off. She didn’t take her eyes off Dean as she neared, Castiel feeling a chill go up his spine. “You said your name’s Dean, right?” She glanced to Castiel before going over to them both and easily pushing the shorter teen off the bench. Castiel collided with hard stone and groaned quietly, sitting up and rubbing his head. Lisa leaned closer to Dean, holding his arm down firmly as he tried to go to Castiel. “What’s a cutie like you doing with a little piece of crap like him?” He tried to get up again and Castiel stood, Lisa kicking his stomach with a long and flexible leg. He stumbled back and Dean wrenched himself out of her grasp, running to Castiel and helping him stand.

“Cas, you okay?” he asked, concerned.

“I’m fine,” Castiel assured. Lisa crossed her arms and frowned.

“C’mon, Dean, come hang out with me and not that loser.” Dean scoffed.

“Like I’d go anywhere near bitches like you,” he shot. “C’mon, Cas, let’s go.” Castiel nodded, Dean assisting Castiel as he wobbled slightly while he walked. “Woah, let’s get you to the nurse, huh?” he offered. Castiel looked at him and smiled gratefully, Lisa scowling, the piece of the bench she had been holding with a deathly grip breaking and crumbling to pieces.


	4. Chapter 4

After a quick trip to the infirmary where Castiel had been told he hadn’t sustained any major injuries, he and Dean were on the roof of the school, looking out at the front lawn. No one was around, the other students still within the building. Castiel blushed when he glanced over to see Dean watching him, quickly casting his sight downward. Dean chuckled, redirecting his attention to the far-off trees.

“First time in Kansas, huh?” Dean asked, breaking the silence. Castiel nodded. “I can tell. A lot of people are freaked out at first.” He sighed, pouting. “Are you okay?”

“Of course,” Castiel answered, confused at the sudden question. Dean rose his eyebrows, looking at him skeptically.

“When that bitch hurt you, I thought you got a concussion or something. Hell, internal bleeding…” Dean huffed out a breath. “I would’ve saved you right then and there, no matter the damn cost.” Castiel tilted his head to the side, befuddled as to why Dean felt that way about him. Then again, he guessed their kiss had meant something to Dean more so than to Castiel, and that was saying quite a bit.

“How would you have saved me?” Castiel inquired, curious. Dean shook his head, eyes closed.

“You don’t wanna know.” He paused, thinking. “Let’s just say your soul would taste dark, okay?” Castiel nodded, freezing when he realized what that meant - Dean would’ve corrupted him to save him, assuming that Dean was telling the truth that he was a real-life demon.

“Y-you would do that?” Castiel looked down at his feet. “I mean, we barely know each other…” Dean chuckled once more, looking to Castiel with a small smile.

“Cas, here’s the thing; I know almost everything about you now, just from having a taste. See, the soul can tell a lot about people. Like I said before, there’s just something I’m scratching at.” He put an arm around Castiel’s shoulders, pulling him close. Castiel gasped, Dean smiling a bit more now. “Maybe I should have just another bite, a tiny one, I promise.”

“D-Dean, I-” Dean put a finger to Castiel’s lips, Castiel going quiet, face burning hot.

“I get it if you don’t want to. Just know you taste really good, alright?” Castiel looked away and nodded, Dean letting go of him. Castiel frowned a bit at the loss, soon forgetting about it when Dean continued. “So, why’d you not fight back before? I mean, she’s a woman and all, but she’s a bitch, too.” Dean then laughed, shaking his head again. “Sorry, we’re not allowed to talk about what we are. Guess I broke that rule already.” Castiel smiled warily.

“I suppose you did,” he agreed. He shrugged, looking out at the front lawn. “But you’ve already told me what you are.” It was then Dean’s turn to shrug.

“I didn’t know it was a rule here.” Castiel blinked a few times, lost in thought.

“You don’t seem like a demon,” he said after a moment, “you’re too… Nice. Aren’t demons portrayed to be destructive and horrible?” Dean made a face that showed offense, Castiel holding up his hands. “I apologize, I didn’t mean to offend you.” Dean rolled his eyes, his smile coming back in mere seconds.

“Not right now, Cas. But look.” Castiel watched as Dean reached under his shirt, pulling out an amulet. He held it up, yet kept it around his neck. “This amulet helps seal my demonic urges away, otherwise I’ll want to kill everyone in sight. It helps me tap into my human side.” Castiel nodded in understanding, Dean putting his hands in his pockets and allowing his amulet to fall onto his shirt. “Y’know, you seem oddly chill about this. Have you met a demon before?”

“No,” Castiel admitted, “but… I’m sure you’re still able to be human even in your demonic form,” he tried. Dean smiled widely.

“You’re too sweet. Just like your soul.” He laughed, suddenly wrapping his arms around Castiel. Castiel became paralyzed for a moment before letting out a soft breath, leaning into the touch. Dean put his chin gently onto the top of Castiel’s head. “I’m so glad I have you.” Castiel looked up at him but his eyes grew wide, seeing Dean’s eyes were black and a dark air around him. Dean frowned. “Something wrong?” Castiel pulled away quickly, the image of the gnarled creature disappearing as quickly as it had come. His breath caught in his chest and he finally let it out, hyperventilating.

“I- I have to go,” he stuttered quickly, then turning and running away. Dean looked on, perplexed, as Castiel dashed to the doors and went down the stairs, nearly stumbling over his own feet. The students looked at him with concern in their eyes, Castiel shutting his own. He couldn’t understand it, how someone could be so kind and claim to be a demon. He opened his eyes and looked to all of the students. He began to accept what was going on; he was in a school of monsters, he the only human. Everyone around him was targeting him, and he went to his dorm, packing his things hurriedly and going out to the entrance to the school. He looked to it one last time before turning around, gasping and taking a step back to see Dean.

“Cas, seriously, what’s wrong?” he asked, worried.

“I- I… I should go to a human school,” he said, breaths stuttering, “I can’t stay here.” Dean set his jaw, clearly growing angry.

“I’m not letting you go to a human school, Cas,” he growled. Castiel was taken aback by this sudden behavior, looking to make sure the amulet was still around Dean’s neck, thankful but also fearful to find that it was. Dean sighed, looking away. “Cas, human schools are torture. They think they’re so great and shun out demons and all that crap. I’d know - I don’t want that happening to you.” Castiel shook his head, swallowing thickly.

“Dean, I… I have to admit, I- I feel safer when I look into your eyes, but I…” He stepped to the side, rounding so that Dean’s back was to the school, Castiel now able to freely run off if he pleased. Dean took Castiel’s arm in his hold, Castiel gasping at how tight his grip was.

“But you what?” he questioned softly. “You’re not alone, you have me. Humans are cruel, Cas.” Castiel wrenched his eyes shut.

“Dean, I’m a human,” he whispered, “I’m human!” Dean furrowed his brow in confusion, letting go of Castiel’s arm and letting his own fall to his side.

“You can’t be,” he said, shaking his head as if to convince himself. “No human can get through the barrier.” Castiel took a deep breath, looking into Dean’s eyes and seeing his reflection in them, of how afraid he was.

“I don’t know how I did, I really don’t. This was all… This was all some mistake.” Castiel felt a tear going down his cheek. “You hate humans, and I’m one. I have to go.” Castiel turned around, running off, hearing Dean calling after him.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel saw the light growing dark, assuming he’d been searching for hours for the bus stop. He didn’t hear footsteps behind him as he stopped, looking around with fear in his eyes. He didn’t know where he was, beginning to feel tears dripping off his chin. He couldn’t find his way out, and without a phone signal, he didn’t have a map.

“Aw, poor little Castiel,” a voice cooed. He stepped back, body trembling.

“Who- who’s there?” he asked, voice quaking. He knew it wasn’t anyone he trusted, the voice dark and female. He soon recognized it when a girl in heels stepped out from behind a tree, a wicked smirk on her face. “L-Lisa?” he stuttered. From the look in her eye, she wasn’t there to help him. He spotted her nails growing longer exponentially into claws. He swallowed nervously, nearly falling from potent fright.

“It’s nice that we’re alone now,” she purred, “I can finally get rid of you.” Castiel moved back, Lisa nearing him in confident strides. “Y’know, you’re real scrawny for a monster. I wonder what you are. Why don’t you tell me before you die? Then I’ll know what to bring Dean as a memento.”

“N-no, please,” he begged fruitlessly, dropping his things. He tripped over one and fell onto his back, crying. He was going to die and he had no way to escape, no one to save him. “Please, I’m leaving, I’ll go and never return to Kansas, I promise!” Lisa chuckled evilly, bending down in front of him, shaking her head.

“There’s no way we can guarantee that, now, can we?” she teased, picking up her hand. Her claws dangerously brushed Castiel’s throat, Castiel trying to move back and avoid getting it cut. One dug into his skin, blood blooming around it. “I’ll make this quick for you, I swear. It’ll be fast, and it won’t hurt.” Castiel tipped his head back, exposing his throat when the claws continued to touch more insistently. He stared up at the cold, unforgiving moon, which merely illuminated and bounced off his tears.

“Please,” he choked out, the claws now on one side of his neck, as if ready to swipe. He prayed to God, to anyone, that someone would save him, rescue him from death. The claws only edged into his skin a fraction, creating a few small wounds, when Lisa screamed. Castiel put a hand to his neck, fingers coming back red, and looked to see Lisa had slammed into a tree. A familiar figure was standing beside him, chest rising and falling steadily, before turning to him.

“Dean,” Castiel sobbed, the demon coming to kneel beside him.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked kindly, Castiel nodding. “Come on, let’s get you back to the school.”

“I’m not done with him, hot stuff,” Lisa hissed. They both turned their attention to Lisa, who was now standing with her claws positioned like a sword. “Don’t worry, we can go out on a date after I kill him.” Dean set his jaw, looking to Castiel.

“Cas, I need you to rip off the amulet,” he said seriously. Castiel’s eyes grew wide; Dean had said his true demon would be unleashed. “I’ll try to reign it in. Just do it.” Castiel nodded, raising his hand and taking hold of the amulet. He wrenched his eyes shut as he pulled hard, hearing a snap. He looked to see darkness spreading across the ground like a fog, Dean now standing.

“Woah,” Lisa breathed, eyes wide. “You’re a demon… and hot as Hell.” Dean merely chuckled, but it was dark, dangerous.

“Look, bitch, I just need a quick kill before I bring my little snack back where he belongs. I don’t have time for you.” With that, he rushed at Lisa, who swiped her claws at him. Dean grabbed hold of her wrist and there was the sound of something breaking, Lisa crying out. Her wrist hung limply as Dean kicked her in the stomach, sending her across the small area to hit a tree. She fell onto her hands and knees and coughed up blood, Castiel scrambling to stand. Dean grinned, reaching into his back pocket. “I know this won’t kill you,” he said almost happily, “but it will definitely hurt.” Dean raised the blade, ready to strike, Lisa whimpering helplessly when Castiel called out.

“Dean!” Dean looked over at him, scowling, and Castiel gasped to see his eyes were black. “Please, don’t kill her.” Dean pouted.

“But she tried to kill what belongs to me,” he argued simply, calmly, Castiel shuddering. He wondered for a moment if that was what Dean truly thought of him.

“She doesn’t deserve this,” Castiel murmured, “I beg of you, don’t stain your hands with her blood.” Dean suddenly appeared in front of him, black eyes boring into his own. Dean raised his hand, cupping Castiel’s cheek gently.

“It’ll all be fine,” Dean said softly, Castiel hearing a human tone to it, “I just need you to go to sleep for a little bit.” Castiel’s eyes grew wide when Dean leaned in and kissed him, longer than before, and Castiel saw black dot his vision until everything faded to darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

When Castiel’s eyes fluttered open, the sun was out. He rose a hand to weakly cover his eyes, feeling something moving under him. “Hey,” someone murmured, “you okay?” Castiel recognized the voice as he groaned softly, turning onto his side toward him.

“Dean,” he breathed, eyelids heavy. He balled Dean’s shirt in his fist. “Dean.”

“Shh, Cas,” Dean whispered, “everything’s gonna be okay. You’re okay, and you can go home now.” Dean hooked an arm under Castiel’s knees, the other under his neck. Dean stood and carried Castiel bridal style, hugging him toward his chest. Castiel noticed Dean holding his bags out of the corner of his eyes, swallowing to counteract the dryness of his mouth.

“Stay,” he said after a moment, Dean looking down at him in confusion. “I want to stay… with you.” Dean stopped walking, smiling after a moment.

“Really?” he asked in disbelief. Castiel nodded gently. Dean sighed. “Okay, let’s get you to the nurse. I’m sorry if I took a lot, I needed you to pass out.” Castiel chuckled a little.

“It’s alright,” he answered, strength coming back to him. He closed his eyes, leaning into Dean’s touch. They were quiet for a small fraction of time before Dean spoke.

“I’m sorry if I said anything that hurt. I, uh… You’re not just a snack to me.” Castiel looked up at him, smiling slightly. He was glad Dean didn’t see him as that, as just food. He closed his eyes once more, supposing he’d be able to survive all of this as long as Dean was by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, next time; when a warlock comes and tries to steal Castiel's heart, how will the human/demon duo react? Will Castiel give in to the warlock's advances? Will Dean take off the amulet once more? And who is this mysterious suitor? Find out next week in 1x02; Warlock and a Demon


End file.
